Heavy Armor
The Replica Heavy Armor is a recurring Replica unit appearing in the ''F.E.A.R.'' series. Both Timelines ''F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon Replica Heavy Armor soldiers are outfitted with a heavy and cumbersome alloy armor suit, giving them a large degree of protection, but drastically reducing their speed and maneuverability. They are armed primarily with the HV Penetrator nail gun, although some are deployed with the Armacham Type-7 Particle Weapon or the Andra MOD-3 Multi-Rocket Launcher. The Point Man first encounters a Heavy Armor in South River Wastewater Treatment Plant, which breaks through a metal door, making way for other Replica Forces. Highly durable, a Heavy Armor can survive roughly 6 times as much damage as a normal Replica soldier and can often endure more than a full magazine's worth of weapons fire from most firearms. They also appear to have some degree of superhuman strength, as they are occasionally seen bashing through (and warping the shape of) locked metal doors. It is unclear how intelligent Replica Heavy Armors are, as they do not converse with other Replica forces and make only limited use of their surrounding environments for cover. They are sporadically referred to by Replica soldiers simply as "Heavies" and "Armor" in such remarks as "The Armor's down!," and "He took out the Heavy!". They are significantly taller and larger than other Replica soldiers and, when killed, emit a loud growling/wailing sound that seems inhuman, although it is never made clear what the sound is. It is interesting to note that, at the end of the low-pitched scream, unclear radio communications can be heard which quickly fade to static and then stop. Monolith Timeline F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin The Heavy Armor Mk-7 has been redesigned entirely in ''F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin. The suit itself is much bulkier; it now appears to be closer to an exoskeleton than a suit of armor, the plating clearly much thicker and the suit collar resembling those used by bomb disposal suits. The five blue "eyes" have changed to seven white ones; the "face" now consists of a large central light with four smaller ones arranged in a rectangle around it, with two parts of the main circle at around eye-level sectioned off and extended outward as separate, slit-like "eyes." Mounted on the shoulders are another ten lights; two large ones and a semicircle of smaller, variously sized lights below. Two further lights are mounted on the backs of the forearms. Often, Michael Becket will see these powerful soldiers ramming through walls to make way for the other Replica forces. Only thirteen Heavy Armors are encountered in Project Origin; three are equipped with the Shark FL-3 Laser, one carries the Andra SR5 Missile Launcher in Interval 07 - Climax, while the rest come with Armacham HV Hammerheads. They also come equipped with R3 Incendiary Grenades or N6A3 Fragmentation Grenades, and will occasionally use them if their target is hiding behind cover. An Armacham Technology Corporation logo and the serial number "B-CA9Z" are visible on a plate mounted on the suit's chest. They require several magazines of shots from most weapons, but the Andra SR5 Missile Launcher is very effective, with one rocket and half a mag from the assault rifle being capable of killing them in most situations. Grenades, headshots from the Raab KM50 Sniper Rifle, or any type of armorpiercing weaponry (Hammerheads, Sharks, Type 12, etc.), are recommended. All other small arms should only be used as secondaries against a Heavy Armor. ''F.E.A.R. 2: Reborn Heavy Armors are encountered in ''Reborn but appear in larger numbers than previously seen. One encounter pits the player against six of them, however, only two are fought at one time, and none of the Heavy Armors carry the Laser. Later on, there will be one more encounter with them in a large open area where Foxtrot 813 will fight three more (with their signature weapon), and a fourth using the rocket launcher. The second fight is one of the hardest in the game, as the player will be fighting them alongside regular Replicas while Snipers support them. There is a heavy mounted weapon near the middle of the area, but getting to it might make the battle harder, as there is no cover there. ''F.E.A.R. 3 Heavy Armors are not encountered in the game, however, Armacham Phase Commanders seem to replace their vacant role. Vivendi Timeline F.E.A.R. Extraction Point In ''F.E.A.R. Extraction Point, a Heavy Armor is seen knocking down a concrete subway wall. Also in Extraction Point, a new type of Heavy Armor soldier, the Replica Heavy Riot Armor, is introduced, carrying a riot shield which resembles a massively extended version of the normal Heavy Armor's large rectangular shoulder pads, and a TG-2A Minigun. Notably, this variety of heavy armor is more vocal than the standard Heavy Armor. While the Point Man is in the subway system, two of these heavy armors are seen briefly "communicating" with each other by exchanging a series of inhuman grunts shortly after they massacre a group of Delta Force operatives. ''F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate Replica Heavy Armor and Replica Heavy Riot Armor soldiers also appear in ''F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate. Gallery Heavy Armor|A Replica Heavy Armor in combat. heavy size.jpg|Size comparison between a regular Replica Soldier and a Heavy Armor. Heavylights.jpg|Closeup of a dead Replica Heavy Armor, showing the seventeen lights around the head. es:Armadura Pesada Replica Category:F.E.A.R. Enemies Category:F.E.A.R. 2 Enemies Category:Extraction Point enemies Category:Perseus Mandate enemies Category:Enemies Category:Replica Soldiers